What happen?
by Nekohime17
Summary: Hinata appears all of the sudden with ripped dirty clothes and her hair all messy but what keeps popping out in Sasuke's mind is... 'What happen to her' will she ever tell him or will she keep the secret forever? SASUHINA
1. Hinata?

**What happen?**

Okay… so this is my Fifth Sasuhina! I just love this couple and I can't stop writing about them… Yeah, I still have like 10 stories to finish and that includes 'I already forgot you' which is a sasuhina and 'Halloween Camp' which is a sasuhina too! Yeah… really can't get enough with this couple, its just that they are so… KAWAII like Japanese people say, which means CUTE! This story is not going to be that long… it's going to end when Hinata says what really happen to her and some other stuff happens but you have to read to find out! Teehee

**ENJOY!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!**

**Hinata?**

It was a dark night sky. The lights from the houses were all shout down, nobody was outside, the only thing that lit the street was the moon and there she was. A beautiful raven haired girl with lavender colored eyes that shined like the moon cried her heart out as she walked down the street. Her clothes were all ripped, she was covered in dirt and her hair was all messy. You could say she was a homeless but she wasn't. She did have money, money that the whole world desired, but apparently to the one she met earlier, didn't want any money.

She stopped in front of her mansion. She really was scared to get in. She put her hand on one of the tubes from her gate and closed her beautiful lavender eyes as she let out a lot of tears. She rested her forehead for a little while on her gate and looked back at her mansion. She sighed, sniffed a little and walked slowly away. She kept walking away from her mansion still crying her heart out. She knew that now her life will be permanently scared and there's no way to take it way.

As she kept walking, she tripped over and fell to the floor. She tried to stand up but as she tried her hardest to get up, she looked on the scratches she had on her leg and cried harder then she was.

"WHY!?" she asked herself as she cried harder.

"Hinata?"

Hinata gasped as she heard that voice. She knew really well that that was her friend and she was glad he was the one that saw her. She looked up and saw him running up to her and finally, a smile of happiness swept through her.

"Sasuke!" She happily said and tears stopped flowing from her eyes. He bends down to help her get up.

"What happen to you!?" Sasuke snapped as he saw her clothes ripped, dirty, and her hair all messy.

"N-nothing…" she said as she looked at the floor and clean her tears discretely so that he doesn't find out she was crying and he did notice.

"Hinata…" he grabbed her chin and looked at her eyes that shinned as the moon touched them yet red, "Don't lie to me… your eyes are red…."

She removed his hand from her chin and looked the other way. Sasuke just stared at her and grabbed her chin again so that he can look at her but as he saw her face, it just tear his heart out. Tears, tears were falling from her beautiful eyes. She was crying again but in front of him. He really didn't like to see her cry and never wanted to see her cry like this.

Hinata managed to stop her tears by whipping them out and Sasuke just stare at her in shock.

"Tell me what happen!?" he told her in a loud tone and Hinata just turned the other way and walked away from him. She knew he didn't like to see her cry so she didn't want him to see her.

"HINATA!" Sasuke run to catch up to her and grabbed her elbow, Hinata just gasp a little and tremble in fear.

Sasuke noticed that she trembled and he slightly let go off her elbow. He knew something terrible happened to her.

'Hinata… please tell me what happen to you!?" he tried to calm himself down, he really cared for her and wanted to help her on these time even though he hated to see her cry.

"Ohhh Sasuke…." She finally said as she clings into him and cried as hard as she could. Sasuke hugged her tight and let her cry her heart out and didn't ask her questions anymore.

-Five minutes later-

After crying and sniffing, Hinata finally stopped crying. While Sasuke heard her crying, he wanted to cry to, it was just too sentimental for him.

"Thank you, Sasuke…." Hinata said as she looked at him and smiled shyly, "I feel better now…" and he stopped hugging her.

"Okay…" he said as she looked at the ground and back at her.

"I should go home now… they might be worried…" she said and she stared walking away from him.

"Wait!" Hinata turned to look at Sasuke; "I'll take you…" he said and cached up to her. _Great… now what will I do!_ Hinata thought as she looked at Sasuke with a forced smile. She really wasn't going home, she was going somewhere else, but the question still remains… what happened to Hinata!? And why she doesn't want to go to her mansion!?

**Author's Note**

Okay… so when I wrote this, I was really sentimental. I was crying like crazy and my mom wasn't even home. Yeah, my mom is my best of friends but sometimes she gets on my nerves (I know that some of you too!). Even though she sometimes gets me mad, I still LOVE her!! So yeah, I was crying and I couldn't even talk without sniffing and getting out of breath or dropping tears out of my eyes (you don't want to know what got out of my nose!! XD) –sigh- so I called my mom. She was like 'What happen!?' all worried and stuff and I couldn't tell her since… yeah XD… I couldn't talk… so when I tried my best to tell her, I was like 'M-my d-dad t-took m-my c-computer a-away!!' XXXDDDD he totally did since I'm on the computer 24/7!! So my mom just tisk and hang up on me… she really thought that something horrible happen to me, so I got inspired and I started writing this story… but it has nothing to do with computers!

HOPE YOU DID LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND PLEASE REVIEW!!

JA NE!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**What happen?**

Sorry I didn't post this soon… well here is chapter 2!

HOPE YOU ENJOY!!

**What!?**

"Sasuke?" Hinata finally said, breaking the silence. They were one block away from her mansion and she was feeling afraid.

"What?" He asked as he turned to look at her and she just blushed.

"Let's go somewhere else…" She playfully told him and he just sighed. He slightly eyed his watch and then turns to her.

"It's already late…"

"But Sasuke…"

"No buts!"

"Come on…" She whined and pulled his hand.

"No!"

"Awww…" She said as she holds Sasuke's hand and that catch Sasuke's eyes. He stared at his hand –which Hinata was holding- for a moment and he looked back at her.

"Fine…" He said with a defeat tone, "But stop holding my hand…" he pulled his hand away from her and she looked at him with a smile.

"Okay…" She cheerfully said with a sweet smile. That made the boy blush. He turned to the other side and cleared his throat and then turned back to her.

"Where do you wanna go?" He instantly asked.

"I don't know… I just want to go somewhere that isn't my house…" She said.

"Hn…" He managed to say.

"Ohh…" she breathed out as she tugged on his shirt, "I know!" She cheerfully said.

"Where?" He curiously asked.

"Santa Monica, California!" She was definitely crazy and excited.

"Are you crazy!?" Sasuke snapped as he heard her stupid idea, "We are in Japan!"

"And?" She asked confused, "We can still go…"

"No, we can't!" He said and she got in front of him.

"Look…" She said as she took a deep breath, "If you don't want to go then fine… I'll go!"

"WHAT!?" He totally was shocked.

"Look… I just don't want to see my parents okay…" She sadly told him and he sighed.

"Okay…I'll go with you…" He finally said, "But why?" He asked worried. He really didn't know what was going on with Hinata and what actually happen to her. He was sick confused but he still agreed on going with her to Santa Monica, California. The truth is that… he loves her and he will help her on anything… even though he doesn't know what is going on in here.

"Because…" She said and started walking forward.

"Did your parents do something to you?" He asked her.

"No…" She managed to respond.

"So when do you want to go to Cali?" He asked her.

"Right away… but let's stop to your place first…"

"Why?" He curiously asked.

"Lend me some clothes, yeah?" She sweetly turned to him.

"K…" He responded as they started to walk to the direction his house is or should I say mansion? Sasuke is rich too. His families, The Uchihas, are friends to The Hyugas, Hinata's parents, and they are the top rich families in the world. Of course, Sasuke's is the first and Hinata's is the second. The only problem is that Sasuke's big brother, Itachi hates Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister. It's a miracle that Itachi and Hanabi haven't killed each other during parties or family meetings, since both families joined together and made fast food place around the world that sells billions since the food tastes great. They called the place _Crimsonwhite _and it was all Hinata's dad's idea since the Uchihas' eyes are crimson and the Hyugas' eyes are white. Sasuke and Hinata totally hated that name because they thought is sounded stupid but the food is still great, so there's no problem.

As they got to Sasuke's mansion, Hinata took a deep breath and Sasuke turned to her. _What really happen to her!?_ He asked himself like the tenth time and he still doesn't have an answer.

"Are your parents home?" Hinata said as she broke his gaze. He focused a little and then opened his eyes to look at a starring Hinata.

"I don't think so…" He said and then they went inside the mansion. Hinata really loved his house, the house from inside was pale peach but Sasuke hated it, he wanted it blue and black while his brother wanted it red and black.

"Sasuke and Hinata!" His brother Itachi said from the living room as he saw Hinata and Sasuke coming in.

"Hey Itachi…" Sasuke said hi bored while Hinata said hi cheerfully and went up to him.

"Hey Hina…" Itachi said while watching the TV. He didn't even looked at her or smile at her. Itachi is like that. Even though he seems mean, he's actually really cool. "So what you guys up too…?" This time he eyed her and then turned to Sasuke curious, "What you do to her!?" He snapped since he saw Hinata a mess.

"N-nothing!" Sasuke snapped but stuttered a little.

"Liar!" Itachi said and winked at both of them.

"We didn't do anything!" Hinata then snapped and was about to cry.

"Whatever you say…" Itachi smirked and then turn back to the TV.

"Let's go get you something to wear Hinata…" Sasuke said while he grabbed her arm and took her up to him room. Itachi turned to eyed Hinata and Sasuke up the stairs and whispered a 'right' while he thought dirty thoughts of Hinata and Sasuke up in the room.

Hinata and Sasuke got inside the room and Sasuke went to find her something in the room of his parents. Hinata didn't know what to do. She was about to tell Itachi want really happened to her but she was scared. Really scared she thought Itachi will think bad stuff about her even though it wasn't her fault.

"Here Hinata…" Sasuke said while he gave her nice lady clothes he found in the room of his parents. Of course, it was his mom's clothes, "I'll leave you alone while you change…" Sasuke was about to leave the room but…

"Sasuke…" Hinata sadly said and Sasuke quickly turned to her.

"What happen Hinata?" Sasuke asked.

"If I tell you want happen to me… will you think I'm disgusting?" A tear fell from her eyes.

"What makes you say that!?" Sasuke quickly snapped, "You are the nicest thing I ever met… I will never think you are disgusting!" Sasuke sadly snapped while he run to her and grabbed her slightly by the shoulders.

"Promise?" She said as she looked at him and he saw more tears falling from her eyes.

"Promise…" He said as he grabbed her hand gave her a feared kiss.

"I got raped…" She whispered and cried harder while everything to Sasuke went blank as he felt pain in his heart.

_She got raped!!_

**Author's Note**

Shocking! Now I can say what really made me write this story! While I was writing _I Already Forgot You_ it came in mind what would have actually happen if Sasuke was Hinata's friend and she got actually raped…. For the ones who read _I Already Forgot You _you know what I'm talking about! NARUTO DIDN'T RAPE HER by the way! XP

Please review and hoped you enjoyed it!


	3. Who did it?

**What Happen?**

Okay… so finally here is chapter 3! Lolz

Hope you enjoy!

**Who did it!?**

"_Promise?" She said as she looked at him and he saw more tears falling from her eyes._

"_Promise…" He said as he grabbed her hand gave her a feared kiss._

"_I got raped…" She whispered and cried harder while everything to Sasuke went blank as he felt pain in his heart._

_She got raped!!_

"What!?" Sasuke instantly asked as she said those words. "You are playing with me, right? Hinata?" He was in denial.

"How can I be playing with something like this!?" Hinata cried even more. Sasuke didn't know what to say anymore. Hinata just let her tears fall and didn't say anything else. Everything stayed quiet.

"Hinata…?" Sasuke whispered as he saw that Hinata was calming down.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

"Who raped you?" Sasuke asked and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"What?" She harshly whispered. She wasn't expecting this question from him. She didn't know how to answer it.

"Tell me who raped you…" Sasuke didn't ask her this time and keep his eyes on her.

"I don't know!" She said as she bowed her head down. She didn't look at him in the eye and Sasuke knew right away she was lying.

"Yes you do." He said as he tried to calm himself down. He just hated when people lie to him.

"No I don't!" Hinata quickly responded and let some tears fall. She didn't want to admit it. Sasuke just looked at her.

"Hinata…?" He sigh to himself. "Please… let me who did it…" Hinata turn to look at him in the eyes and then bowed her head down, again.

"O…" She finally said.

"What?"

"Oro.."

"Oro?" Asked Sasuke confuse.

"Oroshimaru!" Hinata quickly said and cried her heart out.

_That bastard raped her!? _That's all that pass through Sasuke's mind as he watch Hinata cry. It wasn't new news.

**Author's Note**

Gay ass Michael Jackson's twin raped her LMAO ROFL hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing and I just wanted to give some humor to this story. =D Anyways… what does Sasuke mean by it wasn't new news?

Well what did you think!? I wanna know lolz

Well… Please Review and Ja Ne! Oh and I will be changing my name to Nekohime17 so keep that in mind! I updated every fanfic story to give this information! =D

Well… Ja Ne again! n_n


End file.
